Ca remonte à bien longtemps
by Tyto27
Summary: Minerva et Albus sont en 7ème année à Poudlard, et ca va faire des étincelles.
1. Un début difficile

Note : C'est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter (enfin, Minerva et Albus) et j'en avais envie depuis un certain temps !

Excusez moi pour les fautes !

Ce chapitre est pour toi Lily078 ! ! !

Ca remonte à bien longtemps.

**Chapitre 1 : **Un début difficile.

Minerva McGonagall se réveilla de bonne humeur se matin, aujourd'hui, elle allait rentrer en 7ème année et elle était nommé préfète en chef, de plus pendant les vacances comme elle venait d'avoir la majorité, elle avait appris à transplaner. Elle s'étira et sortit du lit d'un bond descendit les escaliers qui la menèrent au salon ou elle y trouva son père, Lian McGonagall, un grand Aurore reconnut, après lui avoir fait une biz, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère, Mina, une baguette à la main entrain de faire la cuisine.

- Bonjour maman, fit elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour ma puce, prête pour la rentré ?

Oh que oui elle était prête, prête à retrouvé ses amis, mais aussi elle ne l'était pas, elle n'avait pas envi de retrouver Albus Dumbledore, qui était selon elle, un dragueur comme on n'en fait plus.

- Biensur maman.

De tout façon, à par les cours, de métamorphose surtout, car plus tard, elle serais un grand professeur dans cette matière, pas grand chose d'autre ne l'intéressait, à par ses amis, Lizzie Dubois et Marc Black, biensur. Eux, ils étaient ses grand amis, contrairement autres pimbêches et autres dans l'école.

- Tiens, lui tendit sa mère grâce à la lévitation, c'est une nouvelle recette que j'ai essayé, des pancacks avec un coulis de jus de citrouille, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

La jeune fille regard avec méfiance le contenue de son assiette, car quand sa mère se mettait à la cuisine, il ne valait mieux pas être là. Elle pris ses couvert et découpa un petit bout, qu'elle mit dans sa bouche prudemment en fixant sa mère..........Miam ! Un délice ! !

- Maman ! C'est parfait s'exclama t- elle.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaises mon ange, dit elle d'une voix douce, allez dépêches toi de manger, ou tu vas être en retard.

- Voui machman, marmonna t –elle la bouche pleine.

Sa mère lui lança un regard sévère, elle avala la bouchée le plus vite qu'elle put en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Excuse moi, j'y vais tout de suite.

Elle termina le reste à la vitesse éclaire et monta se préparer. Elle passa par la salle de bain, se lava, lorsque cela fut fini, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et passa sa jupe son chemisier et sa robe de sorcier, ensuite elle se posta devant la glace et brossa ses cheveux brun qui lui arrivait jusqu'au épaule, elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, elles les détestait, de plus à quoi bon les porter puisqu'elle avait trouvé un sort pour corriger ses problèmes de vu.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et boucla sa valise et pris son balais, et oui, en plus d'être préfète en chef, elle venait d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditche au poste d'attraper, et pour l'occasion, ses parents lui avaient acheté le nouveau balais qui venait de sorti : La comète. Elle mit sa baguette dans sa poche pris sa valise dans sa main droit et son balais dans la gauche et sortit de sa chambre, elle pris l'escalier, traversa le salon et se rendit dans l'entrer où elle déposa son fardeau. Puis elle partit chercher sa chouette dans la volière. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle posa la cage à terre.

- Papa, Maman, on peut y aller, cria t- elle

- On arrive, lui répondit son père.

Elle était fille unique, et elle souffre parfois de cette solitude lorsqu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard. Sa mère à la suite d'un accouchement difficile ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant, et elle lui racontait parfois qu'elle aurais bien aimait lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Enfin bon...

Ses parents venaient d'arriver et avaient déjà mit leur robe, parfois, ils l'impressionnaient avec leur tour de magie.

- En route Min, déclara son père.

Min, elle adorait quand on l'appelait comme ça, tout comme son prénom d'ailleurs, Minerva.

Son père lui pris sa valise, tandis que sa mère prenait sa chouette et qu'elle gardait en main son balais.

Le trajet ne pris pas trop de temps, et en moins de temps qu'ils n'en faut pour le dire, elle était sur la voix 9¾ et elle disait au revoir à ses parents.

- En revoir maman.

Sa mère la pris dans ses bras et la sera fort.

- En revoir, passe une bonne année, tu peux revenir pendant les vacances si tu veux avec tes amis. Et n'oublie pas de nous envoyer un hibou.

- Oui maman, merci, répondit –elle en lui redent son étreinte.

Elle se tourna vers son père et le pris dans ses bras.

- Salut papa, prends soin de maman.

- T'en fait pas, en revoir ma puce.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, pris sa valise, son balais et sa chouette et monta dans son train, et se mit à chercher le compartiment où était ses amis.

Les trois premiers était occupé par des élèves de différentes années et elle les trouva au quatrième.

- Salut vous deux ! ! s'exclama t–elle joyeusement.

- Hello ! Lui répondit Lizzie sur le même ton.

- Coucou, lança Marc, t'as passé de bonne vacances ?

- Oui, je suis allé à Salem avec mes parents.

Les yeux de Lizzie se mirent à briller.

- Wouha ! T'en à de la chance !

Minerva lui fit un petit sourire.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille recevoir mes ordres puisque je suis préfète en chef.

- Félicitations, s'exclamèrent ils en cœur.

- Merci, fit elle timidement, bon, j'y vais.

Elle traversa le train et se retrouva devant le compartiment des préfets, elle accrocha son badge et entra. La 1er personne et d'ailleurs la seul qu'elle vu, car le train était à moitié vide, fut Albus, elle poussa un soupir, contrairement à elle, lui affichait un grand sourire.

- Min ! Ca sera toi ma collègue, c'est super ! Ca veux dire que l'on aura des appartement commun !

- Génial ... soupira t- elle Sur tout les préfets de Poudlard, il à fallut que ça soit toi qui soit choisit !

Elle se pris la tête dans les mains puis se les passa sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour devoir te supporter ? Et durant toute une année ? !

- Soit pas si négative, tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir le garçon le plus beau du lycée devant toi !

- Le plus prétentieux aussi !

- Min... Min... Je suis sur que lorsque tu me connaîtra mieux, tu seras heureuse d'être avec moi !

- Ouais... alors ça m'étonnerais !

- Si si je t'assure.

- En tout cas, t'as pas enterai de ramener tes conquêtes tout le temps dans le dortoir.

Albus se renfrogna et son sourire disparut.

- Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour un gars qui prend une fille se la tape et la jette ensuite.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est faux.

- Excuse moi, mais avec ce que l'on entend dans les couloirs, ou lorsque l'on te voie avec une fille différente chaque jours, tu ne vas pas me dire que je me troupe !

Il la fixa un instant, il sembla réfléchir puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai trouvé, tu es jalouse !

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Non.

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Ca suffis ! !

- Quoi ?

- Tout ça ! Tu me fatigue Albus, et dire que je vais devoir te supporter tout l'année, je suis déjà fatiguée rien qu'en y pensant.

- Arrête d'être pessimiste, je suis sur que tu vas adorer !

- Quand les poules auront des dents !

Il allait lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par un professeur qui entrait.

- Bonjour à vous deux, dit aimablement le professeur.

- Monsieur, répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Je suis ici pour vous donner les instructions puisque vous êtes préfets en chefs.

- Sans blague, marmonna Albus.

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir. Le professeur reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous aurez des appartements communs et privés, même si vous pouvez y inviter des personnes biensur.

- Et, on fait chambre commune aussi ? Demanda t il innocemment avec un petit sourire et des yeux de chiot.

- Vous rêvez monsieur Dumbledore, rétorqua t –il.

- Ca fait de mal à personnes...

- Votre mot de passe sera Phèdre. Vous serez au 4ème étages de l'aile gauche de la tour nord.

- Vous pouvez pas être plus précis ? Lança ironiquement Albus.

Minerva était vraiment agacé pas ses remarques idiotes.

- Tais toi ! Intervint elle.

- Je dis encore ce que je veux, répliqua –t- il.

- Va falloir que tu te calme.

Le professeur ne dit rien devant cette joute verbal, maison voyait un petit sourire pressait ses lèvres « Ah ! ses deux là » se disait il.

Albus Dumbledore était un élève vraiment brillant surtout en défense contre les forces du mal, mais indiscipliné. Minerva McGonagall était elle aussi très brillante, mais se distinguait plus en métamorphose. C'était bien connu, ces deux la se détestait, mais c'était aussi une des raison pour laquelle ils avaient été choisis, car une sorte de concoure s'installerait entre eux et voulant toujours faire mieux que l'autre, ils feront respecter le règlement (j'espère que vous avez compris !)

Il décida de les stopper avant que cela dégénère.

- Biensur, vous devez être un exemple et faire respecter l'ordre, vous pourrez coller et retirer des points au différentes maisons, essayez d'être impartial.

Ce qui risquez d'être dur au moins pour Albus qui avait une saint horreur des serpentards, mais il sera sans doute résonné par sa collègue qui se montrerais sans doute plus impartial, du moins il l'espérait.

- Bien, nous allons rejoindre les autres préfets que je puisse vous présenter les nouveaux et vous présenter.

Il sortit du wagon et les invita à les suivre, ce qu'ils firent.

Le reste du temps, le professeur rappela au groupe de préfet leur devoir les règles à respecter etc ....

Lorsque que ce fut finit, ils purent rejoindre leur amis, mais le trajet était déjà presque fini, et ils eurent à peine le temps de parler de leur vacances qu'ils devaient sortir du train et guider les 1er année, jusqu'au château.

Après, ils purent rejoindre leur camarades dans la grande salle pour la répartition des nouveaux.

- Ah ! Enfin, te voilà Min, on t'attendait plus ! S'exclama Marc.

- Je fait mon boulot, que veut tu.

- Au moins, elle, elle bosse rajouta Lizzie.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est bientôt fini, j'ai faim moi.

- Tu as fini te penser qu'à ton estomac ? demanda Lizzie.

- Non, je commence.

- Très drôle.

- Naisse pas.

Minerva soupira puis sourit, ils étaient mignons tous les deux à se chamailler comme des enfants.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, et pensez à moi, je vais devoir supporter Albus toute l'année puisque l'on va avoir les même quartiers.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as de chance fit Lizzie.

Minerva soupira, elle n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir Albus comme colocataire, et de surcroît toute l'année !

J'espère que ca vous à plus, la suite à un prochaine épisode, je me dépêche promis ! ! !

6


	2. Le début d'une colocation plutôt diffici

Ca remonte à bien longtemps

**Chapitre 2** : Le début d'une colocation plutôt difficile.

Ce chapitre est pour toi mumy78

**Aqualine d'Aquarius : **Merci pour ton review, je sais que tout n'est pas très coérant, surtout pour l'âge de McGonnagall et Dumbledore, mais, ce n'est qu'une fiction après tout lol, tu verras que par la suite, il y certains point du livre que je ne respecte pas. Biz

**Lily078 : **Coucou mon ti chaton merci pour ta review, ca m'a fait très plaisir!!!!La suite arrive maintenant lol Pour le chapitre, c'est normal, c'est toi ma grande conseillère!! C'est normal que tu es le premier chapitre! Plein de gros bizouxxx merci pour la fougère!!!

**Naru : **Maci!!!! à tu sais très bien que les fautes et moi c'est pas trop ca!! Mais, j'essaye de faire des efforts...Meme si ils ne sont pas toujours très concluant!!!Voila la suite!

**Jane** : Merci pour tes encouragements! C'est justement parce que les fics sur Minerva et Albus sont rare (en francais) que j'ai décidais dans faire une, de plus j'adore ses deux persos!!!

**Dee-Dee **: Merci pour ta reviw, moi aussi j'adore les histoire d'amour!!!!! généralement, je préfère quand elle se finissent bien, mais celle ci, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la finir lol! Mais j'ai déjà plein d'idiée pour la suite!!!!

**Mumy78** : Merci d'avoir trouvé le temps mumu, ca me fais vraiment, mais vraiment très plaisir!!!!!!Pour le moment, Albus est plutot un jeune idiot lol mais bon...Ce chpitre est dédié à toi!!! parce que je t'adore!!!Pour les fautes, pas depb, faut déjà que je les voie lol !! plein de bizoux!!!!

Voilou!!!!

voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!!

Pardon pour les fautes!!!

Un ti review ca fait de mal à personnes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle soupira, maintenant, qu'elle venait d'aider les préfets de Gryffondor à maintenir les 1er année qui étaient vraiment turbulent et à faire le tours de quelques couloirs qui menait à la salle communs pour essayer de trouver d'éventuel perdu, elle se rendit au 4ème étages de la tour nord pour essayer de trouver ses quartiers commun.

Elle trouva sans problème le couloir en question, mais celui ci était rempli de tableau, Minerva soupira, génial... Et biensur, les tableaux dormaient déjà, pas moyen qu'ils lui indique le chemin. Elle allait devoir se réduire à attendre Albus qui étaient partit on ne sait où.

Elle s'appuya dos contre un mur et se décida à l'attendre, en se disant qu'elle allait l'entendre se moquer d'elle pendant des semaines.

Une heure passa avant qu'il décide à apparaître. Il la regarda surpris.

- Bah alors Min, que fais tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être rentrée ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je faisait un tour dans les couloirs pour décourager les éventuels aventuriers et toi ?

- En fait, je t'attendais, je ne sais pas lequel de ses tableaux est celui qui permet de rentrer dans les appartements, lui répondit- elle gênait.

Albus la considéra un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Pour tout te dire, je contais sur toi pour me le dire.

- Alors là on a un problème.

- Tu peux le dire, en plus, je pense que les tableaux n'apprécieraient sans doute pas que l'on les dérange à une heure pareil, on risque de se faire envoyer promener. Déclara t- il

- Tu as raison.

Ils soupirèrent.

- Je pense que l'on devrait se mettre à chercher une solution si on ne veut pas passer la nuit dans le couloirs.

Minerva acquiesça.

Un blanc s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, finalement, Albus se décida à le rompre.

- On va se balader en attendant ? lança t- il

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à ce lever.

Elle l'accepta, et avec son aide se mit debout.

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

Albus se décida à engager la conversation car il savait que si il ne le faisait pas, ça ne serait pas elle suis le ferait.

- Sinon, t'as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Je suis allait à l'université de métamorphose de Salem pour m'y inscrire l'année prochaine.

Albus posa sur elle un regard admiratif.

- Wouha ! l'université de Salem ? ! S'exclama t- il, Félicitations !

- Merci, répondit –elle en rougissant légèrement.

Un ange passa.

- On passe par là ? dit Albus en désignant un couloir sombre.

- Ouais, répondit elle, Lumos, fit elle en pointant sa baguette.

- Lumos, dit il à son tour.

Malgré les deux baguettes allumaient, on ne voyait pratiquement rien, ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'avancer.

Le couloir paraissait sans fond, Minerva commençait à en avoir marre, et après un coup d'œil à Albus, elle put remarquer que lui aussi commençait à s'énerver.

- Ce couloir ne finira t –il donc jamais ? ! S'exclama t –il.

- On devrait peut être retourner près de nos quartiers tu ne crois pas ?

Albus allait répondre, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Minervalui mit la main devant.

- Chut, murmura t –elle, Nox, les deux baguettes s'éteignirent.

Elle pointa le doigt sur une ombre qui se mouvait sur le mur si on regardait bien on pouvait distinguer son propriétaire.

Elle cola Albus contre le muret fini par lui enlever la main qu'elle avait laissé sur sa bouche.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire là lui ? L'interrogea t –il.

Minerva ne répondit pas et regardait avec effrois la personne s'approcher d'eux.

Albus la secoua légèrement.

- Min, ça va ? lui chuchota t- il.

- Euh...oui....oui....ça va. Lui répondit- elle en fixant la silhouette qui avançait vers eux.

Instinctivement Minerva se sera contre Albus.

L'ombre avait quelque chose de terrifiant, de maléfique tout comme la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Les deux préfets en chef n'osaient pas intervenir pour le reprendre, ils se collèrent un peu lus contre le mur.

A leur yeux, l'ombre et son propriétaire semblait passer un une extrême lenteur, des sifflements s'échappaient de sa bouche. La silhouette était longiligne et sa démarche raide. Il passas devant eux tendis qu'ils essayaient de se fondre le plus possible dans l'ombre, en effet, la baguette de l'homme était allumée.

Au bout de quelques instants, qui parure des heures à leurs yeux, la lumière disparut totalement. Minerva s'écarta d'Albus et se laissa glisser sur le sol, le cœur battant, elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit la tête dedans. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue et vient mourir au creux de son coup.

- Lumos, murmura Albus.

Il se mit devant elle et s'agenouilla.

- Hey... dit- il doucement.

Elle releva lentement la tête et une larmes coula à nouveau sur ses joue pales. Il l'essuya tendrement avec son pouce.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?demanda t- il doucement.

- Je...je...bégaya t- elle.

- Calme toi Min.

La jeune femme inspira à plusieurs reprise pour pouvoir se calmer.

- Je...il est partit, demanda t- elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il lui pris les mains et les pressa légèrement.

- Oui, lui répondit il après avoir vérifié une dernière fois.

- On pourrait peut être se rendre dans la grande salle, demanda Minerva d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oui, Pourquoi pas.

Il l'aida à se lever et ils recommencèrent à marcher dans le couloirs sombre, Minerva fut parcourut par de nombreux frissons, ce que remarqua Albus, il se demanda pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça, ce n'était pas son genre, il se décida à lui poser la question.

- Pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça lorsque tu l'as vu ?

- Ca ne te regard pas. Fit elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurais voulut.

Il fit comme si il ne l'avais pas entendu.

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

- J'en est pas du tout, mais alors pas, du tout envi.

- Bon très bien, mais si tu veux m'en parler...

- Oui, je sais, dit –elle agacé.

Ce fut dans le silence qu'ils parcoururent le reste du trajet qui les séparaient de la grande salle.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, Minerva attendit qu'Albus se soit assis pour se mettre à l'extrémité de la salle, elle métamorphosa un banc en sac de couchage et se fourra dedans, tandis que Albus faisait la même chose. Elle s'installa tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, cet homme, cet ombre, elle le détestait, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ce qui était souvent, il l'horripilait, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter...

Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin, secoué par quelqu'un, la première personne qu'elle, fut le directeur, qui la regardait de ses yeux vert, en souriant.

- Bonjour miss McGonagall.

- Professeur...Lui répondit elle d'une voix endormit.

- Vous avez bien dormit lui demanda t il gentiment.

- Oui, fit elle en se redressant et en sortant de son sac de couchage et en lui redonnant sa forme initial.

- D'après Mr Dumbledore, il paraît que vous n'avez pas trouvé, tout deux vos appartement.

- C'est exacte. Répondit elle gênée.

- Je vais vous y conduire dès que votre ami saura sortit de son sac.

- Merci monsieur.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit et se dirigea vers Albus.

- Mr Dumbledore.

- Quoi encore ...grogna t- il.

- Debout.

- J'ai pas envi, fit il en enfuissent sa tête dans son sac.

- Bon, très bien.

Le directeur fit disparaître son duvet et le pauvre Albus se retrouva les fesses en l'air couché sur le sol.

- Ok...Ok...Je viens. Puis il regard Minerva à côté de son directeur. Tiens salut, déjà debout.

- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas paresseuse. Dit elle en guise de bonjour.

- Oh...ca va...

- Bon, je vous conduit jusqu'à vos quartiers. Interrompit il.

Les deux préfets en chef le suivirent docilement.

À Suivre

Petit review????


End file.
